Something that's hard to understand
by S-AcidRain
Summary: Cherie is a new girl in the Wammy's house... but she didn't want friends. What she don't know i is that someone really want to be her friend... or more.


**Hey people!**

**Well... it's my**_**first**_**story, yes in my whole life. And I'm Brazilian so I don't speak English, I tried to do my best with no grammar errors and this stuff... but I don't know, btw it would be nice if you guys review/comment giving idk, advice or something**

**Please enjoy, I did my best^^, **

**I don't own Death note, only Cherie and Miss Rachel**

**Something that's hard to understand**

I looked at the group of boys, the one with blonde hair that was called Mello and a Little boy wearing white pajamas were arguing about some idiot stuff and the one with red hair was concentrate playing PSP, he didn't seemed to care about the others little fight.

Suddenly Mello stopped talking and looked at me, only then I realized that I was staring. My face burn and I turned. I could see that Mello said something to the boy with red heir, Matt, and the one in the pajamas, Near. That scene remembered me of the Day that I arrived... a flashback came to my mind…

-X-

"So, Cherie this is your new hose, you will learn a lot and have fun here." Miss Rachel said when we were passing the big 18th century style gate of my new house. I was really excited, I was hoping to make some friends... I was a tired of being alone.

I gave her a shy smile "oh sweet heart, you don't have to be shy, show your beautiful smile. Lift your head to show your eyes and go meet your new family!" she was almost shouting. I already liked that woman, she looked really nice. But the family stuff let me a little down, she just remand me the why I was there, touching unhealed wounds. When she noticed that, she picked me in her arms and put my head into her chest in a comfortable and friendly hug. Probably it was part of her job… it was an orphaned, a place full of kids that lots (or were abandoned by) their parents "No, you are a strong girl, now you will be happy, don't worry!" she whispered in my ear and I noticed that tears started forming in my eyes. But I passed the sleeve of my shirt and didn't let then fall.

We pass throw the garden slowly, not caring about the people that was waiting for us inside the house. Miss Rachel explained the rules of the orphaned and about the classes until we stoped in front of a big wooden door. My heard begun to beating really fast, I had the impression that everyone could hear it.

We enter in the living room, there were a lot of people, some were reading in the ground or in some little sofas and some of them were just chatting in little groups, 'I'll have to enter in a group' I thought, everything was new to me. But there was that guy that caught my attention and I just couldn't stop looking, he was in a group of three people, he was wearing white clothes, has silver hair and was playing with some little toys, of his friends, one was wearing a black and white striped shirt, he has reddish hair and was playing xbox and the other one was blond, was wearing strange black clothes and has a chocolate bar in the left hand. This blond one was arguing with the boy that I was looking.

The guy with red heir saw me and paused his game; he said something to his friends and the three of then stood up and walked to my direction. So, I just kind of freaked out 'oh my god... what the hell I say?' I thought in talking to Miss Rachel, or go to the bathroom, or ask for anything, but it was to late.

"Hey, you are the new girl right? I'm Matt" the one with red hair was talking to me... My face turned red "I-I'm Cherie" I was _really_nervous "Nice to meet you Cherie, this are Mello and Near." He pointed to the other guys.

"Hello, I'm Mello" the one with strange black clothes said as he took a bit of his chocolate. "ahn... I'm Near" the other one begging to play with his hair and looked away, he looked a little nervous. But not as nervous as me, I was sure.

I looked to the TV, it was a big one, Matt was playing GTA, I smiled... I loved this game; it was with a lot of action and fun! 'But it's only another thing to distract me of my studies...' Matt noticed that I was staring his game and with a smirk, asked to me "Do you like playing GTA?" well, I knew why he was smirking... GTA is a very violent game with bloody and guns and explosions and another stuff like that.

"Yes..." I said in a low voice, I was not sure that he could listen to me. "So, come play with me!" he seems very happy to found a partner "I'm tired of wining this two losers" Matt said pointing with his thumb to Mello and Near.

"Hey!" Mello complained "What the hell, your games are so silly, they don't make sense!" I smiled a little, Mello looked a hot headed "You Just don't like losing" Matt laugh

"I prefer my games..." Near murmured playing with his toys, 'wow, he is so cute' I though "You don't know what is really fun... So Cherie you come?" Matt has a hopeful look in his puppy dog green eyes.

"Hm, s-sorry I h-have to go unpack my s-stuff... hm, n-nice to meet you guys, I-I have to go, hm, by" and with it I turned to go to the bedroom that Miss Rachel was going to show me. Since that day I was very shy to talk with them again…

-X-

I stared to the food in my plate trying to not look at their table, my face was burning, I stand up and give my tray to Miss Rachel, she was the woman that helps here in the Wammy's house; with everything, she was almost the heart of this place, making sure that everything work and everyone is happy. She and Mr. Watari had given me a house, they had given me a place to live.

I run way of my house three months ago, and now, I'm almost thirteen. I ran because my family is too big, we fought all the time. I couldn't stay two role days without crying, I was simply tired. But the people of Wammy's helped me a lot. I live in this orphaned now, and I'm happy.

I exited the lunch room and walked to the living room with my head down, looking at my feet. I was wearing some dark blue jeans, a cool blue t-shirt with the phrase "Collide with the sky"(1) written on it and some nice black converse all star. My smooth dark brown hair was covering part of my brown eyes; one was a little darker than the other. I was caring my laptop's bag (with the laptop in) and some books in my left hand, that were a little heavy.

I searched for a comfortable place to sit and find a great one in the sofa. There I opened my laptop and begun to check my e mails. I didn't have friends in the orphanage, the reason weren't the people, the kids and the teachers were great and very good at me, in the begin they come to chat with me and show me around the building. But I Just rejected then, I'm too shy, but it isn't the only reason. I was tired of people getting me down, I couldn't trust my family, and I didn't think that I was prepared to cry again.

Miss Rachel already talk to me about that, she Said that I have to chat more, have friends, have fun. I didn't said anything to her, just stayed quiet, she didn't like, but what could I say? This is my way, I'm not saying that I am alone because of "teenager problems" (like my mother had said once). I just like this… ok, not actually like this, but I'm ok like this.

I enter in a forum, in the chat room. People in the middle of a little discussion of "Who will win and who is better, L or Kira?" there were some people in the Kira side, and some of the L side. And of course, I begun to type very fast expressing my ideas about how Kira was a killer and so on. I just loved it, I loved this stuff of forums, I can be myself, I don't have to be so shy.

"Cherie!" I looked at Miss Rachel, she was walking at me with an angry look "Cherie, Darling, why you are there sitting in front of a computer again?" I couldn't help it "Oh, hi Miss Rachel I'm just discussing a little about the Kira's case" I said with a death voice, without looking to her face, I was concentrate in the chat. It might be rude, but I didn't mean it. "Yes, it could be very interesting but, Cherie, look at me, it's important" I looked away of the computer looking to her eyes and she continued "I already told you, go and make some friends!"

I just smiled and she smiled back to me "Cherie, your simile is beautiful..." I blush a little, It wasn't the first time that I listened that, my mother used to say it to me a lot of times.

"... Yes, I think that it'll help you a little in your studies to..." I think that she was talking with herself. But... it wasn't _only_for my studies? What she was planning? "w-what will help me?" I didn't like when Miss Rachel try to help me making friends, I will blush and be very shy and run away or do something like that. She noticed that I was worried but just said "Follow me"

"Ok..." I didn't complained and stood up closing my laptop and packing it. She waited me and when I did, we went upstairs without saying a Word. I can't say, but I think that Miss Rachel was with a smirk in her face, what scared me a little.

We stopped in front of a closed door "go ahead" she said pointing to the knob of the big wooden door. Hesitating a little, I opened picked the knob and sighted 'what could be there' I though and with only a fast move, I opened the door. In the big light room there were Matt, Mello, Near and a Guy wearing light jeans, a long-sleeved white t-shit and barefoot.

"Cherie, this are Mello, Matt, Near and L" Miss Rachel said pointing for the faces respectively with their names "hm, h-hi" I blush a little then I looked to Miss Rachel with a why-the-hell-did-you-brought-me-here look.

She smiled "You already know Matt, Mello and Near, don't you Cherie?" it wasn't really a question."Yes, they live here" I said the obvious, and she replied "So Cherie you will stay with them now, learning"

"W-why? Wait, w-what?" What that woman was trying to do? I'm sure that she noticed me blushing when I looked to him… I mean, then. She had to be kidding me, that was horrible! "Cause you have a lot of potential, these group will help you a lot, it's something like an advanced group, you will have normal classes in the morning and in the afternoon you will be in this room" she explained.

"O-ok" I was a little dizzied with all the information. I couldn't reply anything else to, I wouldn't argue with her in front of them! "Don't worry, they don't bite." I blushed a little more when she said it. "Now, I have some things to do, by Cherie, hey will help you if you need something" then she exited the room closing the door behind her didn't giving me the opportunity to complain.

"Hey Cherie" Matt smiled making me notice that they were there, for a moment I just forgotten about they, I was to surprised with miss Rachel's actions.

"Hey" Mello waved with his head

"Hello Cherie" Near was with some Lego in front of him and a big tower made of them in his right side.

"H-hi guys" I said again blushing more this time, I couldn't see my face, but I'm sure that it was better like that.

The guy called L didn't stand up but I could see that he has the back curved and his eyes need a good sleep night. "So, I'm L..." he was sitting in a big chair in front of two computers with a pile of macaroons in his side

"I-I'm Cherie" I said feeling my face burn red more, if it could be possible. "Nice to meet you Cherie" L said with his mouth half full. "So, what we will do today L?" Near asked probably already knowing the answer. I was glad that he said it, he made the presentation a little shorter.

"I think that we can see how you three did in the last case that I gave to you, Cherie can see how we work here..." he said putting another macaroon in his mouth. "Ok" Mello said opening the files of the computer as L begun analyzing it and asking "How was it?" it was clear that he knows the answer to the question to

"Very simple L, I was waiting something bigger this time" Mello murmured "It was boring, a kid's game" Near said as Matt and Mello smirks a little knowing how Near was with "kid games" L ignored then and said to Cherie "Get a look Cherie" L puts on the Page of the case "What do you think?"

I was nervous; _L_ was asking _me_ to say what _I_ think about a case! What he was thinking? I didn't know what to say, but without complaining I just looked at the screen of the computer and begun analyzing it for thirty minutes, it was a case of a murder in India, a guy that killed more than twenty people in one Day, there was a lot of information, photos and a big list of suspects. I was a little hesitant because of the case, I knew that I would say some stupid stuff and the guys said that it was simple!

"Well..." I begun but stopped didn't sure in what to say "Don't worry, just say what you think, it's ok, it isn't a easy case" Near tried to make me relax

"hm... I think that the guy number four could be the murder..." I looked at their faces to see a signal of laugh or a she-is-more-than-idiot look but their faces didn't said to much for me so I continued "This fact shows that he has the opportunity to do it, here and here" I said pointing to the images and the graphics "but in this photo we can see that the third die happens in this little Ville" I point to the place on the map "so the suspect number eight..." I gave then my detailed conclusion of the facts

L was with his finger in his lip, thinking "Yes... it was pretty great for someone that is in the Whammy's for three months... it's very good..." I smile a little. That was _the L,_the Best detective in the world, the one that, with only eighth eyes old prevented the third world war.

"But there are some mistakes..." Mello said, not to annoy me or something like that, he was serious, trying to help me "Yes, but she will improve that" Matt said with a big smile trying to cheer me up. I nodded to show that I understood. "So, we are running out of time, I have to get back to the HQ..." L said standing up from his comfortable big chair, making it spin a little.

"L, you will not stay here?" Mello asked a little surprised. "No, I have to watch over Kira" he simple said, like if it was the most normal thing to be said in the world... just watch over the biggest killer of the moment, the one that kills only with the face and the name of the people

I think that it was obvious that I was surprised, my face showed it. I knew it cause Mello laugh a little "Cherie, you are ok?"

"Y-yes!" I said quickly, blushing a little

"L has Kira in his vigilance, he is 'happening' L in the Kira's case" Near explained to me, if it was another normal thing... Kira was helping L in caching himself! But this time I didn't look surprised cause I knew that it could be just a plane... a very intelligent one, by the way, L was L... he knows what he was doing

"So, I want to know more about your capacity Cherie, I'll pass you another case to you solve tonight" L said

"ok" I simple answered

"now I have to go" he stand up putting another French sweet in his mouth and when he pass though us he gave me a hard drive with the case and we murmured "By L..." and we live the room as well

"So Charie..." Matt would say something but I was with half of my body in my room, and pretending that I didn't listened anything; I just entered and closed the door. And he said "ahn... by?"

In my room I threw myself on my bed thinking 'they might think that I'm a idiot! How I can live in Wammy's house making mistakes in front of L!' I pick the hard drive that L gave me and put it in my lap top.

It was about someone in Bolivia that put a bomb in an important monument or something like this. 'I have homework too... I have to begun' I sit in the chair and positioned my laptop in the desk.

My homework was easy, only some revisions of algebra that I had study when I was eight and some chapters of a book of classes of English.

I begun to read the boring book but I didn't had time to finish the second chapter of it that I begun to daydream (like I was used to do) I begun to think in my Day, 'I can't go there tomorrow... what will happened if I say more silly stuff? My face will burn and Mello and Matt will make fun of me, what L will think? And Near?' then I start thinking in Near 'Near... he's so cute... he's very intelligent, it would be great if he gave me some classes...' his face was in my mind, I couldn't get concentrated in my book, I was trying hard to read it when someone nock on the door

"Cherie?" it was Near's voice, and with that I freaked out, why he was there?

"Y-yes? Near its y-you?" I said opening the door, he was there

"Hello Cherie, sorry if I interrupted you, but..." he looked to his right stirring his hair watching or looking at some specific thing and continued "... but we, Matt, Mello, L and I, are going to go out tomorrow night to celebrate l's conclusion on a case in Barcelona"

I interrupted him "He isn't working on the Kira's case?" I was really curious about it. "He is, he had concluded this one two weeks ago at the same time of the Kira case..."

"I understand" I said. "Yes and I- we want to invite you to go with us" I think that a trace of a blush appeared in his face, but I couldn't tell. I blush a little 'he's inviting me? For dinner?' "S-sure Near, it would be great!" I said quickly. "Ok... we will leave at seven o'clock" he said

"Ok" then the room went silence, a weird one.

"So... I have to go now"

"ahn, by... tanks for inviting me" I didn't know what to say

"hm... were welcome... by" he lived the room with quick steps

'Wow' I could only think as I started to work in the case that L gave me, but after the first file, my mind was elsewhere

**Near's P.O.V.**

"Hey, you did it! We said to you that you could!" Matt was teasing me a lot; he wasn't really happening "Yes, it wasn't so difficult it was?" Mello wasn't happening either

"Hm..." I felt an idiot as they continued saying those stupid words

"You will be great tomorrow, we will help you!"

"You two already did a lot, tanks" I didn't need more help from _then_.

"Hey, it's your first crush, we thought that it would never happen" Mello had a smirk in the lips and I didn't answer

"Give a smile, little boy" Matt was trying to not laugh at my face.

"Yu can do it! She will come didn't she? Se we already solve half of the problem, it's something good! But the rest depend on you"

"Yes... it isn't going to work... Why I ask for your help?"

"Cause we are your friends, and you are desperate... and hopeless" Matt said now, laughing. I rolled my eyes "Let's go sleep, it will be a long day tomorrow" I said walking in the direction of my room.

**Cheries's P.O.V.**

I woke up early in the morning didn't wanting to get up and get ready. After some minutes rolling on the bed, I finally stand up and went to the bathroom. I picked a brush and begun to comb my hair until he gets soft and shiny. I went back to my room to get ready, I put on some dark jeans, a blue tank top with a white v-neck t-shirt and some converses.

I picked my material and went to my classes; they were normal, nothing special happened. We corrected the homework, well, it was pretty easy but I almost missed all the exercises. Near's fault... this cute boy who invades my mind when I'm trying to do the homework...

It was a normal boring afternoon, we had lunch, I read a book, played with my Nintendo DS, and used the computer until four o'clock. At this time I was in front of L's door knocking it until I listened L's voice "come in"

I was expecting seeing the guy of my daydreams but he wasn't there, only L was. "Good afternoon Cherie, did you solve the case?" He was sitting in his big chair eating gummy bears

"Hi L, Yes it's here" I picked the hard drive and put it in the USB entrance of the computer. I opened the file of my conclusions. L begun to analyze it when we listened a nock in the door, it opened and Mello, Matt and Near entered

"Sorry L, we are late" Near said

"Yes, we were doing some important stuff for tonight" Mello murmured, more to himself

"Yep" Matt just gives a smile to Near, who send him a death glace

"It's ok" L seems to know exactly what they were talking about. "Ok... so L?" I said a little shifted of the conversation.

"Yes..." he was looking at the computer "it's pretty good, hey Mello, Near, Matt, look it here and say what you think" They come closer to the computer and read the case and my conclusion

"It's great Cherie!" Matt made me blush a little

"It's better than the one that you solved yesterday" Mello said "What you think Near?"

He passed his fingers throw his hair "It's very good, better then Mello's firsts cases" I blush harder

"Hey, it isn't true!" Mello complained and Matt laugh laud

Ignoring what it was going on L begun to say "So, Cherie, let's work. I'm going to base some exercises and cases in your mistakes to you improve" He wasn't looking to me, he was looking for the case

"Yes, tanks L" I said

He put some gummy bears in his mouth "Near and Mello, take a look in this stack of papers, it's some old confidential information about the CIA, work on that. Matt I want to see how you are doing in the new hack system, please, open the file of the simulation that you did of the bank" L was saying what the guys would do... I was listening all the words very carefully.

"Ok" Matt said sitting in front of one of the computers as Mello and Near already were reading the papers.

"You Cherie, come here, I'll show you some investigative techniques" L gave me important tips as I took a lot of metal notes.

**At night**

I take some long breaths, I was so nervous, It was half past six and I was already ready, I couldn't be late

I was wearing a dark blue dress, which stooped out of in the color of my skin. He went to a little above the knee, at the bust was a work income and at the bottom of the dress had a lining that gave volume. And I just put a beautiful silver strap in my hair didn't letting it fall in my face

'nobody is ready now, I have to wait" I said to myself picking up my book and sitting in my bed to read it as I wait.

But (obviously) I got distract by the book and forget about the time, when I look at the clock again it already was ten past seven!

I jump of the bed and almost fall in the ground, but I grab the chair that was next to the bed avoiding some accident. I almost run down the stairs, they already was in the living room

"Sorry guys! I'm late, I got distracted with my book and..." it was in this time that I really saw Near sitting in a chair with the white puzzle in front of him. 'Oh my god he is so hot' I thought, it was the first time that I saw him in a 'hot' way, I always thought that he was so cute...but now...

He was wearing a nice pair of light blue jeans, a white shirt and his hair was beautiful 'what he did with it?' it was in the same cute and messy form but it was shinning, and it seems so smooth, like whipped cream of a cupcake, I had an impulse desire to pass my fingers thru it, and play with his hair, like he always did

The other guys were great to, Matt was wearing some dark blue jeans with a red shirt and Mello was with some black jeans with a dark Green shirt

L was wearing the same outfits but with a nice pair of shoes, which was obvious that he was going to get then of when we sit.

"It's ok Cherei, me and Matt just arrived" Mello said and looked at Near, waiting he to say something

"ahn, Hey Cherie, you are beautiful tonight" he blushed a little as I blushed ten shades of red "Tanks Near, you are great too" when I said that he blushed hard

Matt and Mello smiled to each other noticing how we were like two tomatoes 'ok... weird' I thought

"So, let's go?" L asked but we listened it more like an order

"Let's" we nodded

There was waiting for us a big black car. It was beautiful; I had never been in one like that before. The driver was waiting in front of the Wammy's house building so we entered

We pass the time of the ride talking about random things, like the case that L conclude, the new game that Matt bought, the new chocolate flavor of some store that Mello taste and so on...

The restaurant wasn't far of the orphaned, it took only thirty minutes to us get there, we stayed in a big special table for the kids of Wammy's house...

We ordered and wait for the food. "You know, people say that the garden of this restaurants is very beautiful... Why don't you go there Chaire?" Mello suggested.

"Hm?" I was distracted with the closing of my bag "Ah, ok, sure, I read about this garden in some magazine I think" I said standing up

"Near, go with her!" Matt said, well it was an order

"Sure" He stand up to

We walked in the gardens way, it was a weird silence between us but when we get there my eyes get wild and I begun to talk

"Oh my god, Near, It's so beautiful" My eyes were shining like the eyes of a little girl when she see the doll of her dreams, I was impressed. The big space was divided with paths defined by lines of different species of flowers, yet all matched their different colors and shapes making a perfect set. There were some wooden benches and the garden was illuminated by some little electricity poles. The poles were white with some flowers arrangements.

"Yes it is…" he said but he wasn't looking the garden, he was looking, no, he was _staring_ at my face. I pretend that I didn't notice, and I don't think that he noticed either. But I was a little uncomfortable, so I point to a little ladybug on top of a flower "oh, look at this, how cute!" I sit on one bench with him, I was looking at the little red bug in the flower

The ladybug disappeared among the leaves "She's gone…" I said to myself and then looked to Near, he's so quiet… he wasn't happening a lot… he was with a emotionless look in his face again looking to the dark sky

"Cherie, are you ok?" suddenly he said broking my concentration

"Y-yes, why wouldn't I'll be?" I said coming back to earth

"You are a little red, are you with fever?" when he ask me that I realized that that time _I_was staring and consequently, blushing

"I-I'm ok! You don't need to worry!" I looked away blushing harder and with that, we became in silence, a strange and uncomfortable one

"hm…" he begun but stopped

"Yes?" I ask hopping for something that they could talk about

"Nothing" he said quickly

"o-ok" some minutes passed and I decided to do something… maybe… only maybe I liked this strange boy sitting with me… maybe I w-was in l-love with him. What? I said that to myself? I only know the boy for… well, I didn't know him, he was there, he was cute, he was beautiful… well, he was kind with me… but… I couldn't felt for someone so easy could I?

When I turned and looked at him to try to start a small talk I noticed that he was looking to me, at my eyes, deeply. At this time I forgot what I would say, I forgot were we were and I forgot even my own name

He inclined a little and said very low "ahn…C-cherie… I-I lo-love you" His checks were red but his eyes held mine

"N-near…"I couldn't finish what I would say for two reasons, the first, I don't have no idea what I would say and the second, Near's lips were touching mine, in a passionate kiss

When he moved away with red cheeks, he looked to me with a little worried eyes, he was didn't know what would come next, if I would slap his face and run away or if just run away but instead I said in his ear

"I love you too Near" and we kissed again.

**Normal P.O.V. – in the restaurant**

Matt and Mello were looking thru the big window of the restaurant observing Near and Cherie sitting in the wooden bench of the garden

"Hey Mello, he did it!" Matt almost yelled in the restaurant

"I see, my little enemy in growing…" He was looking at the lovebirds that was sharing their first kiss… and well, now the second one

"Yes, his first girlfriend" Matt certainly wanted to all the restaurant know what was happening.

"And tanks you Miss Rachel… if you didn't had put Cherie studying with us, it would be much more difficult for the little boy" Mello said to the tall woman that was sitting in a chair next to them.

"Well, tanks you two boys, I was worried about Cherie… L, it was very generous of you let Cherie join your classes" she smiled looking for the silence man

"No, Cherie it's an excellent student, she will keep going to my classes, I want to work with her…" he said smiling

Matt and Mello looked back to the new couple that broken the second kiss. Near said something in Cherie's ear, she become red and smile kissing him again

The boys looked to each other smiling "how cute…"

**So it is it!**

**I finished my first one shot that is also my first storyXD**

**Pleas review/comment so I can improve^^**

**Thanks**** for ****reading****!**


End file.
